The Right Type: Afterward
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: This is our take on what happens where "The Right Type" leaves off. Rizzles. Cowritten with Googlemouth.


**This is the follow up piece for "Right Type". Googlemouth was kind enough to cowrite this piece with me.**

**As always, the characters aren't ours. They belong to Tess, TNT, and the gang. Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>You look like you're having heavy thoughts," Jane said as she swaggered across the room to wrap her arms around the doctor from behind. Looking at them in the mirror, she smiled. "That's a handsome couple." She smirked into their reflection. "So, shower?" She ran a line of kisses against Maura's neck. "You know you want to."<em>**

**_One arm lifted so that Maura could tangle her fingers in Jane's hair, and she tilted her head back and to the side to expose her neck further. "Mm. Yes, I do. Afterward I want to tell you all about how glad I am that this happened, and how long I've wanted it, and talk about where you want to go from here. The shower should be first, though, followed by food. I'm ravenous."_**

**"_Good plan," with a smirk, the Jane tugged on Maura's waist, steering her to the shower._**

* * *

><p>The silly smirk plastered on the detective's face had been there since dragging Maura to the shower. It had popped on about the time she looked at the two of them, naked and disheveled, in the mirror, and it had just remained there. As she pulled her jeans on, she chuckled to herself, thinking how lucky she was to have a set of clean clothes at Maura's place. As she buttoned the jeans and reached for a shirt, she realized something was amiss with the clothing tucked away in the bottom drawer of one of the doctor's nightstands.<p>

Glancing across the room at the honey blonde, who was standing in her closet wearing nothing but a matching set of peach underwear, she narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hey, Maura, have you been buying clothes for me?" She asked, holding the black button down shirt up. "I don't remember buying this Jones New York shirt. In fact, I don't recall buying Jones New York ever." She pulled the button down on, not bothering to actually button the shirt up, before walking around the bed to check herself in the full length mirror hung on the back of the closet door. "Looks good, though. I really like the rolled up sleeve look."

Maura's head popped out of the closet and she took a moment to study the shirt Jane had put on, then disappeared again to pick out her own outfit. "Yes, I bought that one. It's a no-iron shirt, which I thought you'd appreciate. Does it feel all right? The tailor was a little miffed that you couldn't come in for your custom fitting, but I felt fairly certain I knew your measurements well enough to make estimates." She did, too. The shirt fit like a glove. "And I must say, you look wonderful in it. Try the trousers?" The sound of clothes hangers flipping back and forth halted, and in a moment she came out, carrying what she intended to wear, a new-looking pair of extremely dark denim jeans and a men's-cut white tailored shirt. She'd have chosen loungewear, but knew they would need to order food or go out for it, and she didn't like to show the things she wore around the house to her various delivery men.

"No way, that's work wear. I'm sticking with my jeans." Jane buttoned the shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. "So, where are we going to go eat? I was thinking Jake's. I'm actually in the mood for a salad for some bizarre reason." She gave a shrug as she walked over to the honey blonde. "But, if you want to order in, I could be persuaded," she winked as she leaned over for a kiss.

Maura stopped right in the middle of buttoning her blouse, enjoyed a steaming kiss, then another several, and ended the interlude with a single, soft kiss to the center of Jane's chest, where her heart beat strongly beneath the sternum. "Mm. Jake's... the restaurant?" she asked with gentle mocking. "Not the man you took home two days ago? I accept. But before we can go out there in public," she stepped back to finish clothing herself, "we should talk about how we're going to relate out there."

"Oh, ha, I bet you think you're funny." She stuck her tongue out in mock aggravation. "Relate out there?" Closing one eye while scrunching her face up, Jane made grunting sounds. "You mean, are we going to act like we're in a relationship, or are we going to act like friends? I don't know, Maura, which one would you be more comfortable with? I could go either way. I mean, I'm not ashamed of you or anything." She stuck her hands in her jean pockets and looked down at her bare feet, looking at them as if they were something new. "I… I would really like to treat you like my girlfriend, but I don't want to treat you some way you're not, or, if you just can't right now…" She trailed off, still staring at her feet.

"Hey," Maura hurried to Jane's side, heedless of the fact that she had not yet tucked in her shirt or buttoned her jeans. "Hey, hey, hey. Jane?" Both hands lighted on the taller woman's cheeks as she stood directly up against her, so that her face was within the brown-eyed gaze. "Remember how all this started. We were talking about people you could be in a relationship with. _I'm_ the one who volunteered for the position. I want to walk outside holding your hand. I want to tell your coworkers that _we_ are going home and they can look after things themselves for a night. If you wanted... Well, and if it weren't illegal, not to mention possibly a bit much for passers-by below the age of eighteen, I would make love to you in the middle of the field at halftime during the World Series." She plowed on, despite the facial expression of someone just about to tell her that baseball didn't have halftime. "If it were up to me, I'd tell everyone I saw, everyone we knew. I just don't want to do it without knowing that you're in that place, too. I don't want to drag you out of the wardrobe before you're ready."

Jane gave a slight nod. "It's just that," she made an apologetic face, "my life is complicated enough without having to try to hide anything, you know? I don't want to if I don't have to. Between dealing with perps and the other cops and Ma," she shook her head, "I have a lot of stuff to juggle, and I don't want to have to juggle hiding our relationship, too." She frowned, the corner of her mouth pulling down and twitching ever so slightly. "I know it's going to be hard, but I'm not afraid of a challenge. I just don't want to do anything you don't want to do, and I _really_ don't want to do anything you think is a bad idea." Gazing into the doctor's eyes, face wide open to Maura, she whispered, "I trust your judgment."

"I trust you, too," Maura replied softly, laying her face against Jane's collarbone so that her eyelashes almost touched the echo of heartbeat in her throat. "And I love you. I hope that's not a surprise. To be honest, I don't know how well I could hide, anyway. I'm glad you don't need me to try."

Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, Jane placed a kissed on her crown. "Okay, glad that's settled." Despite the ease in her voice, her body was tense. "Maura, I… I," she sighed, "I do you, too, you know." She gave the other woman a squeeze before letting go. "Let's finished getting dressed and hit Jake's. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Maura's focus sharpened, but she did not call attention to Jane's avoidance of what was clearly a key phrase for her. She merely stepped back and away, finished fastening and tucking so that she looked decent, and located a cute pair of turquoise kitten heeled sandals. Moments later, she was ready to go.

* * *

><p>"I know I said I wanted a salad, but, come on… hey, stop looking at me like that. I <em>needed<em> the burger and fries. They were calling my name, hon. I heard them as soon as I walked in the place." Jane picked up her burger with both hands and made it into a makeshift puppet. In a high pitched voice, she continued on, "Jane, eat me! Eat me!" She smirked, eyes bright with humor. "How could I tell them no?" She put the burger down and picked up her soda.

Maura watched Jane making her ersatz food-Muppets, enchanted despite an entire lack of understanding. Nevertheless, she too had a burger - but with a salad on the side, rather than fried things. "You probably did need to replenish your energy stores. Proteins, and of course hydration, are very important after exertion," she explained, then went on at length in between bites of her own food and one or two stolen fries, swapped for cucumber slices right under Jane's nose. A waitress came to ask if they needed anything, just as the medical examiner was detailing all the nutrients that needed replenishing. And why. "After all, we both lost a lot of fluids earlier, which of course was bound to happen during such vigorous sexual activity, not to mention a need for increased potassium, just like when we were running another marathon. In other words," she added as the waitress turned around and left without asking, "we should split a dessert that involves bananas."

Jane tried and failed to not laugh at the waitress. "Hey," she called out to the retreating woman, "Lindsay, come back!" She glanced across the table, "Good job, hon. You just ran off our favorite waitress." She snorted. "Lindsay! Come on!"

The waitress slowly turned back around, a blush covering her face. Once standing next to the table, she cleared her throat a few times. It was clear she was having a problem looking either woman in the eyes. "What can I help you two with?" She suddenly found her notepad very interesting.

"We were thinking about getting a banana split to share," Jane glanced back at Maura for confirmation. "Hey, sorry about the … um… conversation. Maura doesn't always have a filter. Are you going to be okay? Because… you're one of our favorite waitresses, and I really don't want to run you off."

"Well, I… yeah, I'm fine." The waitress looked up, giving a weak smile. "I've heard worse. I mean, you know the uniform cops come in here all the time, so you can imagine. I just… I didn't realize… not that it's any of my business… I mean, I don't think there's anything wrong with it, you two, I mean. I like you two, you're two of our best customers, and I would never suggest… well, I mean, I'm not saying that to just keep you here. One of my really good friends is gay. I don't have a," the young woman sighed as Jane began to laugh. "Banana split? I can do that. Just let me pull my foot out of my mouth first."

"It's all good, my girlfriend makes me babble sometimes, too. Maura just has that effect on people." Jane gave the waitress a wink. "Can we get a couple of chocolate chip cookies, too?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Lindsay gave another weak smile, face still red, as she turned away from the table.

Maura watched the exchange with a parade of emotions visible in her face. First came confusion, then contrition, followed swiftly by a sudden surge of pride as Jane called her _girlfriend_. She didn't even remark on the chocolate chip cookies being unnecessarily added sugar and fat, but just reached across the table to touch her fingertips to Jane's. As Lindsay walked back to the kitchen, Maura's face wreathed in smiles. "I like what you said. That was so..." She sniffed. "That was really sweet."

"Ew," Jane retorted, making a mock disgusted face, "Gross." Behind her remark, she smiled, turning her hand over to catch Maura's in her own. "Not that I'm really complaining, but you know it makes a lot of people uncomfortable to have to actually think about the fact that a same sex couple actually has sex, right?" She gave the hand in hers a little squeeze. "I'm only bringing this up because, eventually, we're going to have to tell everyone, and I'd feel better knowing that you weren't going to give any detailed answers… clinical or otherwise …to either the guys at the precinct _or_ my mother." She rolled her eyes. "God, I can just hear it in my head now. Ma's going to have enough of a fit without adding in the sex factor. She's been certain I was going to hook up with Gabriel Dean since the last time he was in town. This ought to throw her for a loop." The detective chuckled. "Well," she mused more-or-less to herself, "at least she'll stop trying to set me up with anything with a di… erm… she'll stop setting me up on blind dates." She blushed. "Sorry, hon, I know you hate it when I do that. I'll try to be better about it."

Maura reached up to stroke the fingers of her free hand over those blushing cheeks, her smile softly glowing. "You know your use of blue language doesn't bother me. I think it's kind of funny, actually, sometimes. In the proper settings, of course. In fact, I recall making a certain request of you earlier today..." One brow lifted as she invited Jane silently to recall her panting, begging, and pleading. Jane smiled in response to the reminder, he blush deepening. "I do find that it's more effective when used sparingly, of course. However, no one needs to know that detail, or any other details of what transpires privately between us. I never give details of _my_ sex life to anyone. That's just for you and me. If your mother asks what we do in bed together, I intend to say we hold hands. It's true, and as an added benefit, it will drive them crazy."

With a sigh of contentment, Jane leaned into Maura's touch. "I stand by my earlier statement. You really _are_ evil." She chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining. I kind of like it." The detective's dark eyes gazed around the room for a moment as she laid her head practically in Maura's hand. "I think that couple is watching us, Maura. They're at 10 o'clock on me, 4 o'clock on you. The woman's giving us pretty dirty looks."

Absently, Maura checked her watch. "No, it's six forty-one," she corrected, continuing to stroke Jane's cheek. Then a brow lifted, along with one corner of her mouth. "How public do you feel like being about this?"

"Did you just tease me? I think you just teased me! I can't believe it," Jane smirked. "Maura Isles _can_ crack a joke." She glanced down at the table top, thinking on the question Maura had posed. "We're being pretty public right now. I mean, come on... I sort of like the idea of, well," she grimaced, not knowing exactly how to word what was running through her mind. "Maura, would it be weird to say I like the idea of belonging to you?"

As the couple at the other table glared, Maura, oblivious to them, ran her thumb across Jane's lips while licking her own. "Mm. No, I like that idea, too. I'm not certain how it answers my question, but no, it's not weird."

"Maura," Jane whispered, lowering her head with her voice, "Really? That couple behind us is staring at us with a look that could kill. If you lean over and kiss me, I think that chick's head will explode." The detective swallowed, licking her dry lips. "Not that _that_ would be bad thing. I mean," the blush grew deeper still, "if her head explodes, at least she'll stop staring at us."

Without another word, Maura scooted towards Jane and took the brunette's lips for her own, tracing over them the same path that her thumb had taken. She did not play it up for the sake of their watchers, but neither did she tone herself down: it wasn't about them at all. "What couple?" she asked rhetorically after several enjoyable minutes, during which their waitress had set down their banana split and departed, grinning.

"Hmm?" Jane asked, eyes unfocused. "Couple?" She looked around, still not really seeing before her eyes settled on their table. "When did Lindsay bring that?" She pulled it towards them.

Mission accomplished. Maura smiled and picked up her spoon. "This looks delicious. So, do you want to tell people, or just wait for them to catch on, or see how long we can keep this between us without actually lying?"

"I'm thinking," with a whimsical motion, Jane picked up her spoon and ran it through the whipped cream, "that we're not going to be able to keep this a secret very long if how we're acting now is any indication." She ran her tongue over the dip of spoon, slowly licking the cream off. "I mean," she said with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, "We just made out in public. I'd say we're pretty much out. Maybe," she flipped the spoon over to slowly lick the cream from the back, "we just need to confirm? I'm pretty sure a lot of people think we're dating anyway. I say, let's not hide it, be honest if they ask, and go tell Ma after lunch. What do you think?"

Maura nodded agreement with all Jane said, both the suggestions and the assumption. "People do talk," she admitted to knowing. "They were always assuming that you and I were engaged in the most delightfully unspeakable things, and we weren't, and it made me sad. Now, I think it will make me smile. I agree, we should tell your mother so she doesn't feel we've left her out of anything. But no one else will have to be told, I'm fairly certain."

Jane sighed, dipping her spoon into the chocolate ice cream. "I like your kind of distraction, hon, but that couple is still staring at us." She held the spoon up to Maura's lips. "It's starting to piss me off. I might have to do something about it if she keeps trying to burn holes in the back of your head."

"My head feels fine," Maura said firmly, placatingly. "No holes, not even a little sunburn. Not even a tan. Would you like to trade places, so that you don't see them anymore?" Suspecting that Jane wouldn't actually need to go so far to stop seeing the rudeness around her, she did not move to shift places, and instead leaned forward with mouth open to lick the spoon, then take it between her lips. When she sat back, the spoon was sparkly-clean again. "Mm."

Swallowing, the detective quickly put the spoon down and leaned forward to capture the doctor's lips with her own trying to catch the chocolate there. After a few more moments of distraction, Jane slowly pulled away, her eyes remaining where her lips had been. "I'm really having problems keeping my hands and lips to myself." She took in a cleansing air as she dipped her spoon for another round of ice cream. "So, I'm just going to follow your lead and ignore the bi… erm woman. But, that's only because I'd rather give _you_ all of my attention." The dark haired brunette gave the woman across from her a predatory smile. "We should keep ice cream at home."

Maura allowed every bit of contact for which Jane indicated even a cursory interest, smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. Though she did not directly answer, the blonde did lift a hand to gracefully flag down Lindsay, on her way past with a tray. "Could I have the check, please?" Lindsay gave the women a wink as she whisked off to get it, and then Maura turned back to Jane to say quietly, "I think we'll be stopping on the way by Ecstasy Chocolates on the way home. If this is the way you deal with ice cream, then I'm... _eager_ to see how you deal with their truffles."

"What ice cream?" Voice soft, Jane was practically devouring Maura with her eyes.

Maura opened her mouth to reply, then couldn't think of what to say. Her skin warmed as she inched closer to Jane, then paused. This wasn't the time or place for what she wanted so much to do. Rapidly, she scooted back, reached for her purse, and began to pull out bills to represent the price of their meal plus a fairly generous tip, and lay them on the table. Once that little chore was taken care of, she returned all her attention to Jane. Eyes turned up towards the brunette, she slid a hand onto the detective's thigh to stroke in long ellipses along the inner seam. "The creamy, cold, sweet ice cream that I'm going to lick off of you, the moment we get back to your apartment," she said with a voice gone husky and dark.

"Then why are we still… wait a second," Jane violently shook her head. "Someone… _thing! W_e have something to do first." She closed her eyes to give herself a mental break from the things she was thinking of doing to the honey blonde across from her. "Ma." With a groan, she slowly stood up. "We said we'd go see Ma after lunch. If we don't go there before we stop at the store," she offered her hand to the doctor, "we'll never make it there." Jane guided Maura from the booth. "Wait a minute, hold on," with an evil gleam in her eye, Jane pulled the doctor to the table with the couple that had been staring. She stopped them just beside the table, and made eye contact with the woman who was now trying to _not_ look at them. "Hi," she purred. Then, she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, pulled their bodies together, and passionately kissed her girlfriend. Pulling back, that gleam still in her eye and her skin flushed, she glanced back to the man who was blushing and trying not to look as… interested as he clearly was. "Have a nice day," Jane offered in her best 'pleasant cop' voice as she guided Maura to the door. "I'm sorry, I just _had _to."

* * *

><p><strong>We appreciate your reviews. :-)<strong>


End file.
